


Setrakus Ra

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [30]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Setrakus Ra looks for Pittacus Lore after Lorien is destroyed.
Relationships: Pittacus Lore/Setrákus Ra
Series: Lorictober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 5





	Setrakus Ra

The problem with a worldwide invasion was that it was hard to make sure his army singled certain people out. Setrakus Ra didn’t know where his child and her children were, so he couldn’t try and point them out to make sure they lived. And that would’ve brought up a lot about questions about his own heritage. He used that excuse on why no one was spared—except those escaped ships.

He did however, with a picture in his hand, look for Pittacus Lore. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he found his body. But he wasn’t there, and the information that was salvage suggested that he might not have been there at all. He might’ve been on Earth.

Rage burned through Setrakus Ra as he clenched the picture in his fist, and something softer ran under the consuming rage. Something that felt something like relief. But Pittacus Lore betrayed him. He was the reason Setrakus Ra was cast out. (But he was also the one that wouldn’t kill him).

He took one of their faster ships and burned his way as fast as he could to Earth. Fury giving away to a softer remembrance of watching him creating figures in dancing fire, of watching him learn to control his legacies, of the despair on his face when he let go of thorn collar. Rage flared back up in him, in time for him to land.

Pittacus never lived long enough to look him in the eye again. Setrakus Ra didn’t know what he felt when he stared down at Pittacus’s dead body. The rage that brought him here was nothing more than embers, and whatever was rising up in its place was something he hadn’t felt in so long. He had turned his back on truly feeling anything other than anger and hate.

In the end, he gave Pittacus what little of the Loric peace ritual he could and never spoke of it again. Maybe it was fitting that his ending was brought about the Garde that took his friend’s place on the council—only far more broken than he’d ever seen Pittacus. And wasn’t that something to think about. **  
**


End file.
